A New Evil MASTER
by piopish
Summary: The guardians encounter a new evil Master and is suprised that the person is someone they know and love
1. Chapter 1

The Potion of Wishes

'ONEEEEEE CHAAAAANNNN!' screamed Ami as she raced into Amu's room clutching something in her hand. Amu rolled over in her bed and looked at her energetic little sister with sleepy eyes.

'What do you want Ami-chan...' asked Ami tiredly. Her eyes were then drawn to her little sister's grubby hand and her eyes widened.

'AMMUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!' screamed Miki as she tried wriggling to loosen Ami's grip but that only made Ami clutch harder.

'Lookie here! Ife got your spwecial chwacter!' giggled Ami as she waved Miki around.

'GIVE IT!' shouted Ami as she leapt out of her bed and reached for Miki but Ami was too fast.

'HAHAHAHA!' laughed Ami as she dodged out of Amu's way, 'I stiw got it!'

'WE'LL SAVE YOU MIKI!' shouted Ran and Su as they flew out of their eggs for they had just woken up to see what all the noise was about.

Ran flew round and round and round and round Ami's head and making her dizzy. They second Ami loosened her grip; Su snatched Miki out of her hand.

'YOU'RE A BIG FAT MEEEEEEAAAANIIIIEEEEE!' cried Ami as she ran out of the room quite sad as she was really looking forward to making 'Special Guardian Soup'

Amu sighed, her morning seemed to always be so noisy and it was starting to tire her out.

She turned to Miki.

'What exactly we're you doing with Ami?' said Amu, 'You didn't go into her room did you?'

'Ummmmm,' fumed Miki, staring at her feet,' Well, Pepe-chan told Keseki who told Kusukusu...' she paused to take a deep breath, '...who told Daichi who told Ran who told Su who told me, that if you made this potion, the embryo would come to anyone who drank it and I needed something from Ami's room...'

'What?..' sighed Amu

'A doll of a little girl..' whispered Miki

Amu let out a large breath and fell back onto her bed. Everyone knew that there is one thing you can't touch and that was Ami's dolls.

'So, where is this potion?' asked Amu whose voice was a bit muffled as she had put a pillow on her face.

'Downstairs!' said Miki happily as she was pleased that Amu-chan was not angry at her.

Amu, Ran, Su and Miki flew down the stairs. Yes, Amu flew. She was walking down the stairs like a normal person then she tripped on her own feet, then more or less flew down the stairs... then crashed into a pile of boxes.

' Ow ow ow ow!' muttered Amu as she rubbed her head.

'YAAAAYYYY ! shouted Ran, Miki and Su

'Su and Ran give you a 9.5,' said Miki, 'but I give you a 9 because you didn't stick your landing.' She started laughing.

'But you were better than yesterday...' said Ran thoughtfully.

Further conversation was suddenly interrupted by a putrid smell that filled the air.

'EWWWWWWWWWWW!' Amu, Ran and Su squealed, 'What IS that smell?'

Miki turned to look at Amu and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

'Amuuuu-Chaaaaan...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'NOOOOO!' screamed Amu as she pushed the cup of liquid away. It was brown, slimy and even looked like it was breathing. 'You've got to be kidding, this can't be it!'

'You...have...to...' Miki grunted as she tried to shove the cup towards Amu's mouth, '...for...Tadase.'

Amu stopped pushing and blushed but before she could start doing her daily day dreaming about him the horrid lumpy liquid splashed on her face and she fell on the floor spluttering and grasping for a towel.

'Can you see it?' said Miki looking around wildly, 'Can you see the Embryo?'

After2 minutes so Miki's frantic searching, Miki sighed.

'It's not here, she mustn't have swallowed any.'

'NO WAY!' Amu spat as she tried to get the gunk out of her hair, 'It tastes disgusting!'

Su perked up and smiled

'When it comes to taste...leave it to me?' she said thoughtfully as she was thinking she could use that as a catchphrase.

'Hmmmmmm, it doesn't flow, I might have to think about it later...ANYWAY, HERE I GO!' she said and she dashed off to the stove.

Amu, Miki and Ran waited in the living room. There was the sound of whizzing, beating and every now an average high pitched scream. As this went on, the simply dreadful smell slowly changed into a delicious, mouth-watering smell.

An hour later Su emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of fresh chocolates in her hands.

'DONE!' Su squealed happily as she out the cookies on the cooling rack, 'Want to try one?'

'Hmmm maybe not, I might give some to the guardians so there will be a better chance of us catching it...' said Amu thoughtfully.

'More like she wants to give the chocolates to Tadase,' giggled Ran.

Amu blushed again. She started thinking about Tadase and how he was so nice and kind and every time she looked at him her legs turned to jelly and...

'OOOOOOOOOOOOH, Amu's reminiscing!' laughed Ran, Miki and Su

'GUYYYSSS!' Shouted Amu and she started chasing them out of the room

'HAHAHAH! AMU-CHAN'S ANGRYY!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

HIII EVERYONE!

Im a new writer and this is my 1st story. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. If you have the time please write a review because I'd really like to know how i'm doing. Thank you MIZULANA for your review it really cheered me up. If anyone has any suggestions for my story plz tell me. THANKS :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

**HELLLLOOOO! A u already know, I'm a new writer so if there is anything you want or would like to read about Shugo Chara please give me some ideas. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

THE ENCOUNTER WITH YAYA ( started giving chapters names :))

'Suuuuuuu!' moaned Amu as she trudged up the hill on the way to school with a giant black hiking bag on her back.' Why did you make so much CHOCOLATE!'

Su kicked her feet and avoided eye contact.

'Well, when I start cooking something overcomes me and I just keep on cooking until I run out of ingredients...' she said looking away from Amu, '... or until the stove blows up.' she whispered.

Amu sighed; she was kind of used to the trouble they always caused. She kept trudging up the hill and slowly the trudge became a climb and the climb became a crawl and before she could fall flat on her face, completely crushed by her bag and slowly die a horrible death of chocolate, she heard a voice.

'AMUUUUU-CHAAAANN!'

Oh no, it couldn't be! The voices came closer

'RAN! MIKI! SUUUUUU dechu!'

Maybe it could...

'Hi Yaya...' sighed Amu. She had enough excitement for one day and the most exciting person she knew had came to her rescue.

Hey Yaya, since your here, could you help me with this bag, it's SOOOOO heavy.'

'OK! I'll hel...' Yaya sniffed the air and closed her eyes

'Hey Amu... What's in the bag?'

Amu gulped, 'chocolate...'

Yaya's eyes widened and gleamed.

'CAN YAYA HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!' shouted Yaya as she reached for the bag.

Amu just managed to gather enough strength to swing the bag out of Yaya's reach.

'No, sorry Yaya, not yet, we have to get the rest of the guardians.' said Amu as she tried to drag the bag up the rest of the hill. Yaya went silent and all of her body was engulfed in unknown flames. She looked up and her eyes lit up with fire.

'If Yaya can't have chocolates until we see the guardians... I'll have to bring the chocolates to the guardians!' she growled. And with a supernatural force unknown to man, she lifted the giant black hiking bag and held it under her arm, grabbed Pepe-chan with the other and raced off at the speed of light.

They all stared at the trail of fire she left behind and started trudging up the hill after her.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I'll try and update by this Saturday ok?**


End file.
